chronicles_of_athirufandomcom-20200214-history
Jovan
Date of Birth: August, 958 S.A. Place of Birth: '''Sinaria '''Date of Death: Gender: Male Father: '''Brychan '''Mother: Thera Sister: '''Duvessa (estranged) '''Sister: Sarea Spouse: Gytha Daughter: Galienna Niece: Shaina Master: Dragon: Garain Rank/Craft: Dragonrider; Lord Warder; Lord Steward Titles: King-in-Waiting (before he abdicated); Duke of Shaldana, Steward of Sinaria Physical Description * Height: 5’ 10” * Hair: Brown * Eyes: Blue * Distinguishing Features: More controlled than random, more logical than abstract, uncomfortable when things are imperfect, more grounded than in the clouds, overachiever, motivated, wants everything to add up perfectly, saves money instead of spending it, feels best when working, feels success provides a good model/example for others, not a fan of political instability and revolution, wants to be good, balanced, and have integrity; fears being corrupt, evil, or defective, does not like to look weird, financially prudent, mature, prefers nonfiction to fiction, values tradition, values hard work, purposeful. Life Story Even as children, it was expected that Jovan, as the eldest, would take care of his younger sisters. He did this willingly, and did it well, although his patience was tried at times by Duvessa. He was also the Heir Apparent until his dragon was killed, and he was deemed ineligible to take the throne. After his dragon was killed, he was so caught up with grief that he began to study the Dark Path, until Ascelin was able to help him find a positive way to work through it, having experienced similar grief and temptations himself. With Duvessa in exile, and after the death of his parents, Jovan ceded the throne to Sarea and took on the role of Lord Regent until she reached her majority. Soon after, she married Andrien. Upon their deaths six years later, Jovan swore to protect Shaina until she was of age and could take the throne in her own right. It was only when Shaina was brought to him that he found some meaning in his life. After she did so, he became her steward, taking care of things when she and King Lucian were away on diplomatic missions, and on occasion, going on such missions in their stead. However, his studies have given him insights that he would not have otherwise had. When he was ‘off on business’, he was either doing something for the Council or giving a report on Shaina’s progress in life. Relationships Parents: Sarea: Jovan was very close to his younger sister, feeling very protective of her. He had no second thoughts about giving up his right to the throne to her when Garain was killed and the council decreed that he cede the succession. Duvessa: Although he felt similarly protective of her, Duvessa was jealous of him and Sarea, so there was often conflict between them. Master XXXX Gytha: After the death of his dragon removed him from the line of succession, Jovan's parents facilitated a relationship with Gytha, who was from a prominent noble family for sociopolitical reasons, leading to their eventual marriage. Galienna: There is no doubt that Jovan loves Galienna, but he and Gytha typically disagree on how she should be brought up. They grew closer when Gytha left and Galienna began her apprenticeship. Shaina: Much to Gytha's disdain, Jovan has raised Shaina with as much love and care as he shows Galienna. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Dragonriders